


Senza rimpianti

by GReina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Potter, Auror Sirius Black, Decisions, F/M, First War with Voldemort, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, Jily Challenge, Love, Love Confessions, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, POV James Potter, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: James rischia la vita e prende una decisione improvvisa: sposerà Lily Evans. Ora non rimane che farle la proposta.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Senza rimpianti

James bussò insistentemente e con fervore alla porta che aveva davanti. Era ancora notte fonda e il sottile spicchio di luna non bastava per rischiarare le tenebre. Il Potter era sporco e sudato, parte della divisa da auror a brandelli, strappata chissà quando, chissà da chi nel caos della battaglia che si era conclusa solo poco prima a molti chilometri di distanza da dove si trovava in quel momento. Era durata ore e le perdite erano state consistenti da entrambe le parti. Lui e Sirius stavano profondamente dormendo quando il patronus del loro capo li aveva svegliati per chiamarli alle armi. Ora, con l’adrenalina esaurita, James avrebbe dovuto essere sfinito, eppure non si era mai sentito così sveglio ed eccitato.

Continuò imperterrito a suonare il campanello della villetta inglese e a battere pesantemente sul legno della porta fin quando, finalmente, un uomo dai capelli e la barba rossi aprì il battente impaziente ed irritato.

“Signor Evans!” esordì il ragazzo, ed il padre di Lily cambiò espressione diventando a un tratto curioso e leggermente preoccupato

“James!” disse. L’uomo lo conosceva e sapeva bene che non avrebbe mai svegliato tutta la casa senza una buona ragione “Che succede?” chiese indugiando appena lo sguardo sulla parte di toga strappata. James stava per rispondergli quando la voce di Lily che lo chiamava attirò la sua attenzione. Il ragazzo sorrise e – ignorando ormai del tutto il signor Evans – la raggiunse di corsa e l’abbracciò forte. Lei ricambiò la stretta senza troppi complimenti, ma dopo un po’ chiese

“Che succede, James?” lui si scostò dalla sua spalla e la baciò con passione; davanti al suo impeto, Lily rise “Ma insomma!” disse ancora col sorriso a curvarle le labbra ed illuminarle gli occhi

“Ho rischiato di morire, stanotte.” spiegò lui infine. Lily sgranò gli occhi adesso terrorizzata e prese a squadrare da capo a piedi il proprio ragazzo come avesse la vista a raggi-X

“James!” sussurrò tremolante afferrandolo per le spalle e continuando a cercare ferite sul suo corpo

“Sto bene.” la rasserenò e le afferrò le mani “Sto bene.” ripeté “Stavo combattendo contro un mangiamorte, mi ha lanciato addosso l’anatema che uccide e io-” chiuse gli occhi e sospirò al ricordo di quel momento “ho visto il lampo di luce verde. Non sarei mai riuscito a pararlo, ma uno scontro vicino ha mandato un altro nemico nella sua traiettoria e mi sono salvato.” raccontò di come del tutto fortuitamente l’avesse fatta franca. Gli occhi di Lily erano ancora sgranati e le mani le tremavano

“E questo mi ha fatto pensare, Lily.” riprese portandole una mano al viso per scostarle una ciocca rossa da davanti gli occhi. Poi continuò ad accarezzarle la guancia con il pollice “Voglio trascorrere il resto della mia vita con te.” lei sorrise ed inclinò la testa per andare incontro alle sue carezze. A quel punto, il cuore di James accelerò e prese a correre come impazzito. Persino in battaglia non era mai stato tanto agitato. “Sto facendo tutto nell’ordine sbagliato.” continuò deciso sebbene ansioso “E nessuno dei mille scenari che mi sono immaginato di come sarebbe stato questo momento si avvicina alla realtà.” Lily lo fissava confusa “Non voglio perdere tempo, Lily. Voglio iniziare a vivere il futuro che ho sempre sognato per noi. Voglio crearmi una famiglia e voglio che sia con te.” lei continuava a guardarlo con occhi dolci ed innamorati, ma ancora non spariva la domanda inespressa ben leggibile in fondo al suo sguardo. Poi, afferrandole le mani, James si inginocchiò e Lily capì. “Non ho un anello da offrirti,” disse “e non ho chiesto la benedizione di tuo padre.” fece un rapidissimo cenno verso l’uomo che tornò subito dimenticato “Siamo in guerra e potrei morire domani o prima che la notte finisca. E siamo giovani, lo so, ma ti amo, Lily.” le sorrise radioso “Ti amo più di quanto riesca ad esprimere e non voglio più trovarmi di fronte alla morte con dei rimpianti, e stanotte l’unico mio rimpianto era quello di non averti fatto questa domanda, quindi ecco qua:” chiuse gli occhi e sospirò sonoramente. Li riaprì: “Lily Evans, vuoi sposarmi?” gli attimi che seguirono parvero a James i più lunghi di sempre. La sua era stata una decisione istintiva e del tutto improvvisa: appena finito lo scontro aveva annunciato a Sirius i suoi intenti; l’amico gli aveva dato del folle e gli aveva riso in faccia, ma aveva comunque accettato di accompagnarlo in quel viaggio suicida _“Ti aspetto in strada sulla moto, però.”_ aveva specificato _“Non voglio vedere mio fratello mettersi in ridicolo.”_ James aveva messo il broncio, ma non si era veramente offeso. Sapeva bene che Lily avrebbe potuto rispondere di no, ma ormai aveva deciso e non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Adesso, la ragazza, in piedi davanti a lui, lo fissava sorpresa e pietrificata. James non seppe mai quanto tempo realmente passò prima che si ridestasse e stringesse più forte la presa sulle mani del ragazzo. Anche l’espressione si rilassò e la sorpresa si trasformò in felicità

“Sì.” rispose e James poté tornare a respirare “Sì,” ripeté più forte e decisa “voglio sposarti!” James si alzò, euforico come non lo era mai stato, con gli occhi che brillavano e un sorriso a trentadue denti che gli spaccava il viso. Afferrò la vita di Lily e la sollevò per poi girare su sé stesso insieme a lei, infine la baciò. Di nuovo, il tempo si dilatò e si confuse. Poi, senza sapere quanto ne fosse passato, i due si girarono verso il signor Evans che era stato raggiunto dalla moglie. Le loro espressioni erano ancora sorprese e, da quelle, James non riuscì a scorgere nient’altro.

“Signor Evans, signora,” si rivolse ai genitori di Lily stringendo a questa ancora la mano “so che avrei dovuto parlarvene, ma-”

“Sì, abbiamo sentito.” lo interruppe l’uomo. Non stava sorridendo, ma non sembrava neanche adombrato “Io credo che siate troppo giovani per questo passo.” il cuore di James si strinse in una morsa e guardò Lily. Aveva intenzione di sposarla in ogni caso, con o senza la benedizione dei loro genitori; l’avrebbe sposata a costo di mettersi contro tutto il mondo. Ma sapeva quanto lei e i suoi genitori fossero legati e non le avrebbe mai chiesto di sposarlo a costo d’inclinare il rapporto che aveva con loro. “Ma più di questo,” la voce di Noah Evans attirò di nuovo lo sguardo nocciola del Potter “voglio che la mia bambina sia felice.” lo disse guardando teneramente verso la figlia “Sei sicura di quello che stai facendo, Lily?” le chiese paziente. Lily abbassò gli occhi, quindi James la fece voltare accarezzandole una guancia

“Non mi offendo se mi dici che ci vuoi pensare, sai?” le sorrise “È una decisione importante; un impegno che prenderemo per il resto della vita.” a quelle parole, gli occhi di Lily si illuminarono

“No, non ho bisogno di altro tempo.” affermò decisa “Perché vivere il resto della vita insieme a te, James, è ciò che voglio. Perché il solo pensiero di creare con te una famiglia mi fa sentire al settimo cielo.” sorrise radiosa e baciò ancora quello che adesso era il suo fidanzato, poi si voltò verso i suoi genitori che sorrisero a entrambi

“Bene, allora.” parlò per la prima volta la donna “Benvenuto in famiglia, James.” lo abbracciò, poi lasciò spazio al marito che gli strinse la mano ed annuì, come a voler dire che era d’accordo con la moglie. Il sorriso di James – se possibile – si allargò

“Grazie.” disse, poi tornò a guardare Lily “Ora devo andare, dire la novità ai miei genitori,” e subito s’immaginò quanto sua madre sarebbe stata contenta e di quanto suo padre sarebbe stato compiaciuto del fatto che una Potter avrebbe mandato avanti la tradizione pozionista di famiglia. “poi devo trovare un luogo che sia sicuro per la celebrazione e comprarti l’anello.” a quest’ultima affermazione, Lily rise e James si beò di quella visione “E poi potremo scegliere la data.” disse infine, Lily sospirò ed annuì. James la baciò “Torno domani, d’accordo?”

“A domani.” lo salutò la fidanzata l’istante prima che James rivolgesse un cenno ai suoi genitori e sparisse dietro la porta d’ingresso.

Passarono alcuni secondi nei quali Lily si ritrovò impossibilitata a distogliere lo sguardo dal punto in cui James era sparito “LEI HA RISPOSTO COSA!?” sentì poi la voce di Sirius squarciare il silenzio della notte. Lily rise e così i suoi genitori.

La guerra imperversava, ma lei avrebbe sposato James Potter e non avrebbe potuto essere più felice.

**Author's Note:**

> E VISSERO PER SEMPRE FELICI E CONTENTI.


End file.
